Tetris Attack
Tetris Attack is a game for the SNES that is not to be confused with the Nintendo 64DD game of the same name, it features Yoshi as the main character. The game was developed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo. Though the name "Tetris" is part of the title, it is much diffrent than the Tetris formula, mainly on the account that it is a remake of Panel de Pon, which isn't a Tetris game. Plot The game begins with Bowser going to Yoshi's Island, and putting a curse on all of Yoshi's friends, except the regular Yoshi, and the little Yoshi. The two will have to battle their friends to break the curse. Once all the Yoshi's are saved, the herd will go to Mount Wicked, where Bowser and his minions are. The first bosses they have to fight are Hookbill Koopa, Naval Piranha, and Kamek, whom Yoshi and his friends must defeat to continue. Once beaten, Bowser will come out. Bowser dosn't think you can beat him, but challanges you any way. If you beat him, the island will be peaceful once again. Characters The characters in the game are characters from the game Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, along with Bowser, and a new, little Yoshi. The main character is Yoshi, and the little Yoshi, whom plan to stop Bowser and his minions, notable ones being Kamek, Naval Piranha, and Hookbill the Koopa. Once you free Lakitu from Bowser's curse, Lakitu will then become playable. Other characters, such as Poochy, will also be playable once you beat their cursed form. Each time you beat a boss, you'll be able to play as them as well. *Yoshi - Yoshi is the main playable character in the game. He, along with the little Yoshi, stop Bowser and saves the peaceful inhabitants of Yoshi's Island. *Little Yoshi - Along with Yoshi, Little Yoshi is the main playable character in the game. He is a tiny yellow Yoshi whom plans to stop Bowser and his minions. *Lakitu - Once you defeat Lakitu at the begining, whom is under the curse along with the other Yoshies and creatures, he will be playable. There is nothing different Gameplay wise from Yoshi, though the backgrounds and artwork will be. *Poochy - In the game, Bowser put Poochy, Yoshi's friend, under a curse as well, Yoshi must defeat him to take his curse away. Once you do, he will be a playable character. *Bowser - Bowser is the main boss in this game. He will put the whole land of Yoshi's Island under a curse that will make all the Yoshi's, except two Yoshi's who escape. Once you beat Bowser, everything will go back to normal. *Kamek - Kamek will be the second to last boss that you must defeat. This is the first game where Kamek appears as a boss character, on the account that he didn't appear as one in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Trivia *The game was featured on the cover of Nintendo Power V87. See also *''Panel de Pon'' *''Pokémon Puzzle League'' ES: Tetris Attack Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Game Boy games Category:Puzzle League games Category:Yoshi games Category:1995 video games Category:1996 video games Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, Game Boy) Category:Tetris games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Puzzle games Category:Intelligent Systems games